Dating the Seven Samurai Ranma's White Wings Story
by Dreamingfox
Summary: How did the Seven Samurai take Ranma's sudden death? And what happened to Sayo?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my other fic – Ranma's White Wings. This is a side fic to Ranma's White Wings. I did it this way because I didn't want to change the rating for RWW, but with this short side fic I can adjust the rating just for this episode.

If you haven't read Ranma's White Wings then I don't suggest reading this fic as there's a lot of back story going into the characters.

I do not own the rights to either Ranma ½ or Negima, nor am I professionally associated with either works.

*****

In all of his short life there were few situations that Ranma had ever recalled dreading. As a martial artist (one of the best in any world) there were few things that he feared (aside from cats) but the situation that he found himself in was definitely on the short list of moments that he dreaded and hoped to never have to experience again.

Looking at the six girls that confronted him, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten into his current situation. Sure, he'd kissed each of them, but this was getting out of hand.

"Akira," he called out, figuring that he should go with the first girl that he'd kissed (despite the fact that he had taken Setsuna out all afternoon). "Why don't you meet me up front in like, thirty minutes?"

Some of the girls visibly reacted, showing their disappointment at not being picked to go on the next date.

"Sorry if we're forcing the issue," Konoka apologized. "But with everything that's going on we figured it'd be nice if you took us out so that we could each have wonderful memories of the Ostia Festival. It's not like we're likely to come back here anytime soon."

Ranma nodded. Though he still felt like he'd been cornered, he was grateful that they weren't resorting to crying or plotting their own mysterious disappearance or beating each other up for the right to take him out.

"Unless of course you were to just tell all of us that you prefer any one of us over the others," Kazumi added.

Eyes wide in terror, Ranma knew better then to fall for that loaded statement.

Seeing that he wasn't about to say anything else Akira spoke up, hoping to avoid prolonging the awkward situation, "I'll see you in thirty minutes then."

"Yeah," Ranma replied, finally putting his hand down.

Thirty minutes later Ranma stood before the door separating the suites from the tavern. Listening to the various sounds coming from the now full tavern the curse youth was glad that he had decided to go somewhere else for his date with Akira. Having stopped in and requested a refill of his wallet from Chisame, the cursed martial artist hoped that he wasn't pushing things by having to take seven of the Mahora girls out on dates. Sure, he'd enjoyed spending the afternoon with Setsuna, but fitting in five more dates in the next few days would be difficult considering that he had a fight to prepare for.

"Hey," he said, calling out to the lithe swimmer. Wearing a dark blue top that matched the sheen of her hair and a light blue skirt that covered most of her thigh, Ranma couldn't help but think that she was more then just cute, she was pretty.

"Hey," she returned.

While he hadn't initially thought about it despite noticing it, it finally dawned on the cursed young man that he was now taller then Akira. Of course he hadn't really spent much time with her since arriving in Ostia and it had been a week (or something like that in the magical world) since he'd last spent time with her. _Well, I am taller then even Kaede now_, he thought as he leaned forward and kissed his partner.

Enjoying the blissful kiss, the swimmer simply stood there as he slowly broke off the kiss. Happy with the warm reception, but not satisfied, Akira couldn't help but wonder if Ranma was okay with the girls strong-arming him into taking them on dates.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Eh?"

"For forcing you to take each of us out on a date," she explained.

"Forcing me…" he repeated, trying to follow her logic. "Oh, this isn't so bad. I remember one time Shampoo promised to give me the cure if I went on a date with her."

"What happened?" Akira asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was a one time use only cure," Ranma explained.

"So, how many fiancés do you actually have," Akira finally asked. Though she'd known about his multiple fiancés that he often referred to as his "Fiancé Brigade", part of her knew that she needed to know how he regarded them and her in comparison.

Not sure how to take the question, Ranma knew that he needed to be honest with Akira (and all of the Mahora girls). Following his own motto of never doing anything that he'd be embarrassed to admit to, Ranma decided it was time to break things to the tall swimmer.

"That I know of, three," the tall martial artist replied. "There's Akane Tendo, Shampoo, and Ukyo Kuonji."

Seeing the odd look that she gave him he wondered just how much she really wanted to know.

"Why don't I tell you more as we go," he suggested. "If I told you everything now, well, we'd probably be here until the end of the festival."

Nodding, Akira took his arm, latching herself onto it they made their way through the streets.

"So, where to do I start?" Ranma asked rhetorically.

"Chronologically," Akira replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Technically that would be Akane then," the cursed martial artist stated. "It all started back when Pops and his friend Mr. Tendo, were training under Happosai, the grandmaster and founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

The swimmer had to admit, Ranma had lived an interesting life. In fact, he was the epitome of the old Chinese proverb "May you live in interesting times." To have traveled so far, and to so many places, only to have gotten into so much trouble and done so much (aside from fighting) in such a short time, Akira couldn't help but think that it was a tale right out of one of Haruna's mangas. And yet she'd seen some of it herself recently.

Picking at her odd but strangely enjoyable meal (some type of wasp that was a big as her hand and trapped in something like amber but had the consistency of soft pears) the swimmer listened to Ranma's recounting of how he had survived Akane's so called cooking and Kodachi's purposely poisoned cookies. Listening to his tales of woefully bad food experiences it was no wonder she'd allowed him to convince her to sample the odd delicacy.

"So, what do you think of Akane?" she dared to ask.

Doing something completely unexpected (for him at least), Ranma set down his hefty spoon. Looking directly into Akira's eyes he took her hand into his. With a deep breath he rolled his neck, still struggling with the right words.

"I used to think that we would eventually get married," he admitted. "She's pretty and all, when she smiles, but that's very rare. I think she likes Ryoga more actually. She smiles more when he's around more, not including all the times he's a pig. We've been through so much but she still is more prone to hit me and attack me then listen to me."

"And Shampoo?"

"Seriously," he replied. "She's probably the prettiest of the bunch, but you can't live on looks alone. Well, she can cook."

Reaching out with his left he sampled some of her… dish. Stabbing the gelatinous goo with his spoon he deftly filled attacked the remains of her dinner.

"Honestly, I don't think of her as anything more then a cute waitress," he finally finished.

"Even when she shows up in your bed completely naked?"

Eyes wide in horror, Ranma nearly choked on the last bite of the gelatinized insect. "No comment," he gasped. Signaling the waitress (a cat girl with very pronounced feline features) the cursed heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts paid for their meal (with a generous 25% tip).

Taking the lead, he led her out into the lightly populated street. A deep breath of the chilly, fresh night air later, Ranma felt the alcohol used to drown and gelatinize the giant wasp hitting him.

"So all those times she snuck into your bed you never…"

Realization dawned on the slightly inebriated martial artist – Akira had eaten most of her dish, thus had consumed most of the alcohol. Having eaten three hefty trays, and being a guy (statistics prove that males tend to hold their liquor better then women) he knew that if he was buzzed, then the lithe swimmer was likely to be twice as bad, if not worse.

He couldn't help but notice the feel of her breasts against his arm as she latched onto him again. Wrapping his arm around her (for support of course) he pulled her closer. Smelling her jasmine scented hair as she leaned into him, a rush of some intoxicating energy seemed to flow through him.

"And if that was me sneaking into your bed?" she asked lustfully. Inhibitions long lost through the casual consumption of gelatinous courage, Akira took the initiative. Turning so that she was now facing him, pressing her breasts to his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood up on her tip toes, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Ranma returned her kiss. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her off the ground as he held her close. In his arms was one of the first girls who didn't want to abuse him for wanting to be with her. Who not only appreciated the fact that he was interested in her, but returned it and respected and like him.

Long dormant instincts kicked in - commanding the skilled martial artist's nimble fingers and hands. The feel of an athletic yet soft feminine features in his hands and pressing against his drove his long repressed teenage (and lust demon enhanced) hormones into overdrive.

Ranma wasn't sure how, or when, but they had somehow found their way into a secluded park. Honestly, he wasn't sure that he cared where they were, just that they were able to have some privacy. Setting her down so that she was once again on her feet, the testosterone driven young man massaged her firm buttocks and tone thighs as she leaned into him, pressing his back against the cold stone wall. Lifting the hem of her skirt he caressed the smooth skin, eliciting a gentle moan from the swimmer.

"Hmmm," Akira purred, savoring the feel of his strong hands on her body. Pulling away she deftly pulled her shirt off despite their close proximity.

Eyes glued to the mesmerizing jiggle of tantalizing female flesh, Ranma froze as his abnormal defenses kicked in. Waiting for someone, anyone, to suddenly appear out of nowhere and attack him for seeing (even if more often then not it was not voluntary) the bare breasts of his date, the cursed martial artist simply stood there as Akira relieved him of his own shirt.

Snapped out of his unusual reverie by the feel of Akira's warm flesh pressed against his, the cursed youth smiled, savoring the unfamiliar feeling caused by this unique display of intimacy. Grabbing hold of her firm ass he lifted peeled off her panties with his other hand.

_Protection_, a Kasumi like voice reminded him. Feeling Akira's lips on his neck, the cursed boy didn't even wonder why he'd though of the eldest Tendo daughter (probably because she'd given him the "talk"). Reaching into stuff space, he was glad that he'd come prepared.

Lifting the swimmer off the ground once more he laid her down on a blanket. Not wanting to be seen or disturbed, he draped his unusual invisibility cloak over them as he lay beside the nearly naked Akira. Kissing her passionately, he felt a strange but wonderful tingling sensation running up and down his spine as she caressed his back. Massaging her firm, perky breast with one hand, slowly trailed his kissed down to her neck, then to her supple breasts. Savoring the taste of her sweaty flesh and erect nipple he licked her succulent and tantalizing skin.

Slipping her skirt off of her long, luscious legs, the swimmer ran her fingers through Ranma's long hair. Soon he matched her state of undress, having nimbly removed his pants and boxers (after liberating something from his pocket).

Kissing her lips as he lay on top of her, he felt her gently entwine her legs with his as she broke the kiss, nuzzling his neck and ear. "Stop," she pleaded, whispering into his ear.

His heart was pounding and hormones running on overdrive, Ranma forced himself to retain control of his long suppressed basic urges.

"I need to know," she whispered, "how do you feel about me?"

Breathing heavily, Ranma forced himself to not give into his primal instincts.

"Do you love me?"

Lifting himself so that he could look into her eyes he exhaled deeply. "I…I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Do you see a future for us?" she asked.

"I…I would like to think that we could have a future together," he answered. "I really enjoy being with you. I like that I can be honest with you and you listen to me, you seriously listen to what I have to say."

"And the others? How do you feel about them?"

Huffing, Ranma rolled off of her. "I like them, I'm clearly attracted to some of them too, and I can see myself having a good time with each of them, but I can't say that I love any of them."

Propping himself up on his side and elbow, he looked down at her. "I don't know if I can honestly say that I know what love is. I mean, look at my Pops – he tied me up with fish products and threw me into a pit full of cats because in his sick view he was showing how much he loved me by trying to give me some supposedly unbeatable technique. My mom made me and my dad vow to her that if I didn't become a man amongst men that we would commit ritual suicide."

Matching Ranma's position, Akira propped herself up so that she could face him. "So you've never, you know, with the Amazon?" she finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, maybe if I sneak in to your bed… because I know you're not going to sneak into mine."

*****

A/N

Yes, I might be taking Akira into OC territory. But she's an underdeveloped character in Negima. I get to use her a bit more creatively.

Responses and reviews to this fic will affect how soon I get the other dates up.

Dreamingfox


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. Yes, it's very lemony, but hey, we all need an outlet. There's a definite reason why this fic is a side fic and not included as a chapter or more of _Ranma's White Wings_ fic.

I don't have any beta readers for this fic, but what happens here will be considered cannon for RWW. The events of this fic (unless otherwise noted) take place between chapters 24 and 25. If you've read RWW (and you should because otherwise you'd loose the entire concept and building of Ranma's relationships with the various girls) then you know I've alluded to the events of the side fic, a spoiler of sorts.

That said, I don't own either Ranma ½ or Negima, I'm simply using the characters from those manga/anime in a work meant for purely entertainment value of the readers.

*****

Ranma hated to admit it, but his skills were rusty. Not all of his skills, just some of them. Having mastered the basics and fundamentals of meditation as a kid before his long training trip with his Pops over a decade ago, the cursed martial artist had not had the time to keep up the practice. Dealing with all the odd training, random fights and challenges, then getting cursed and moving to Nerima had not been conducive to practicing meditation. That and the fact that his failed Neko Ken training seemed to attract c…ca... felines to him whenever he meditated.

"Ranko!" Purraj shouted, proving the point. "You're up early."

Not bothering to open his eyes the pigtailed youth nodded.

"You should relax a little," the Pardic businesswoman suggested. "Come join us in the in the baths."

Mindful of the fact that he was currently in his male form and disguised to appeal like his female form the cursed martial artist simply shook his head.

"Ever the vigilant warrior," Irini commented. "Make sure that the men aren't trying to sneak in and peek."

The gentle rustle of bare feet on the grass signaled the passage of several other figures as the inn's owner, her trusted assistant, and several members of the staff headed into the baths.

Opening his eyes Ranma performed a quick back flip using just his feet, cracking his joints as he extended his aching muscles and limbs. Taking a deep breath Ranma began to perform a kata.

"Morning," Akira greeted as she and the girls arrived for their morning practice.

Completing his kata Ranma turned to greet the girls. Noting the slight blush on the swimmer's face he smiled at all of the girls while fighting the urge not to mentally strip her. The task became harder as the swimmer performed a kata under Ku Fei's careful instruction. Having mastered the basics of Shou-yu Liang Wushu it was easy for the cursed martial artist to envision Akira naked. Missing step and kick in his kata Ranma barely managed to put his hand down, pushing himself off the ground and slipping into another kata routine.

Long after the girls had retreated to the bathhouse Ranma was still performing katas. The parting view of Akira walking away had been a hard image to clear from his mind, though the thought of her naked and in her element in the bathhouse had also made it harder for him to focus on his kata.

With no one left to practice the ninja girl suddenly emerged, her desire to test her hand speed had managed to pull him away from thoughts of a naked Akira, but only served to substitute the fascination with one of the girl's assets with another as the ninja's jiggling breasts caught Ranma's eyes. All alone in the courtyard, Kaede smiled, noting his difficulty maintaining his concentration (at least in concentrating on the task at hand rather then on her bouncing breasts).

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

"Yeah, tonight," he replied, slowly pulling his eyes away from the sweat soaked shirt that clung to her full, perky breasts.

With the bathhouse still full of the naked girls, Ranma retreated to his room. Seeking the comfort and assistance of a much needed cold shower the cursed martial artist splashed some hot water on himself, changing back to his normal form. Applying generous amounts of waterproof lotion to his skin Ranma quickly dried himself off before dressing.

Creating a pair of clones (Quad – quadruplet, and Quinn – quintuplet) he sent the two off to set reservations for the day's dates as well as gathering some other materials, just in case.

Preparing for his date with Haruna (he just couldn't call her Paru for some reason), Ranma pulled on his basic outfit though a different color scheme as the light grey outfit was changeable. The specially modified outfit that allowed him to alter the size, shape, and color to match his limited needs (he couldn't turn his shirt into chain or plate-mail, but he could strengthen it with ki much like Ryoga did with his bandanas).

Slowly the light grey shirt turned violet while the pants turned became an incandescent purple. Looking at his reflection in the mirror Ranma eyed his new look. Though not completely satisfied, the cursed martial artist found that it was easier to shift his features to match the outfit then the other way around. Giving his normally black hair a dark purple sheen and changing his eyes to a deep purple Ranma figured that the look worked.

The scenic sky and calm crowds made the day that much more enjoyable. Then again, it was still relatively early and the city had yet to completely fill up with travelers and merchants for the quickly approaching festival.

Spotting the normally bubbly manga ka, Ranma waved at her, trying to get her attention.

Haruna couldn't help but smile as she approached Ranma. Taking a calming breath she tried to settle the various feelings she vying for release.

"Hey Haruna," the cursed martial artist said.

"Hey Ranko," she returned. Try as she might she still couldn't get him to use her nickname, while she clearly was willing to use his assumed name.

Taking the manga ka's hands Ranma leaned in and kissed her gently. "Ready?"

"Hmm," she nodded.

Taking in the entire purple motif that the gender changing and now feature changing youth was going with Paru was blessed with inspiration.

"That's that outfit you've been working on, right?" she asked mildly.

"Um, yeah," Ranma admitted. "I've had to stitch in several seals with my hair since that's what the girls suggested that I use."

Catching the wicked gleam in the manga ka's eyes Ranma was slightly reminded of Nabiki whenever she had a brilliant idea to earn money, only less creepy.

"Can the clothes change styles too, or just color?" she asked.

Not sure the direction that she was taking the conversation Ranma eyed her cautiously. "Small changes in style, but I haven't tested it yet."

"Can you do Son-Goku?" she asked innocently.

Ranma suddenly found himself lying on the floor, surprised by the… strange/odd/weird/unusual request. Composing himself as he stood up he quickly shifted his appearance to match that of the famous manga/anime character. Shifting his clothes to match the orange gi and pants (minus the blue shirt underneath as the cursed youth wasn't wearing an undershirt at the time), then shifting his facial features to resemble the more pointed features of the character, and finally forcing his hair to defy gravity as it stood on end and shifted back to its natural dark black color. Sensing that the change was done, Ranma opened his eyes.

"Wooh!" the manga ka exclaimed, eying the drastic change. "Can you go Super Saiyan?"

Focusing on changing his hair once again Ranma quickly turned the black hair blond, matching the powered up form of Goku.

"Super Saiyan 4?"

Ranma blinked. _Four? They do more then one transformation? Damn, I haven't finished the Cell Saga yet_…. "Um, what's four look like?"

Whipping out her pen the manga ka quickly sketched a rough drawing for Ranma to emulate.

An hour or so later, and several dozen requests later (some of them from people thinking that they were some sort of performance troop) Ranma had managed to wear himself out. Having changed into Vegeta, Ryu (Street Fighter), Sagat (also of Street Fighter), M. Bison (yes, also Street Fighter), Zangief (you guessed it, Street Fighter), Jin (Tekken), Cloud (Final Fantasy 7), Titus (FFX), Nagi (yes, the original Nagi Springfield), Jack Rakan (he'd taken liberties and given the famous fighter a black eye and a dopy grin), Harry Potter (yes, that Harry Potter), Rock (Mega Man, also known as Rock Man), and several other characters that Ranma didn't know but turned into after Haruna drew the characters, the cursed martial artist was definitely feeling the strain of constant shape changing. On the positive side, he had learned that he could increase his body mass (Zangief) but couldn't grow body hair (someone had suggested he turn into Raksha) or a tail. Horns were easier as he could just shape his hair to emulate the protrusions, and even wings to some degree.

Having earned a sizable mount of drachma from posing with several travelers (usually as the fully grown Nagi Springfield or Rakan) and letting them take pictures or by filling out their requests (again, mostly for Nagi and Rakan) Ranma had more then enough money to cover lunch, even after splitting the income with Haruna.

Making sure to avoid anything alcoholic (as the cursed boy had not desire to be cosplaying as any female characters at that point in time) Ranma made sure to ask the waiter (a tall elk horned beastman). Sharing several portions of stir-fried seaweed with finely cut kraken tentacles and some other sea food at a nearby tavern the pair sat in simple silence.

Paying for the meal Ranma smiled, not sure what else to do or say.

"Ranma," Haruna finally said, breaking the long silence as they walked back towards the Urborg. "I enjoyed our date, but I think that we really aren't meant to be anything more then friends."

The cursed martial artist froze, not sure what to do or say. Blinking as he tried to process the situation (he'd never been dumped before, it was unsettling).

"But we can still be friends, right?" she finished, not sure how to end things.

"Can I ask why you don't think we can be more then friends?" he reluctantly asked.

"I like hanging out with you and all, but I think that I was attracted to you because you're pretty much the only guy that we all know," she reasoned. "Well, there's Negi and Kotaro, but they're both kids. You're really the only one who's about our age. I like watching what you get into and it's never boring with you around, and I like you as a person, but I don't think that I'm really into you."

Ranma blinked, trying to follow the girl's logic, which was hard because even though he was a girl part of the time he still couldn't see things the way they did.

"So we're cool, right? We can still be friends and hang out, right?" he repeated.

Smiling, the manga ka nodded. "Yeah, we can still be friends."

"Cool," Ranma smiled back. "I don't mind doing that cosplay stuff, but I'm not going to do any female characters."

Giving the martial artist a friendly hug, Haruna smiled, "Call me Paru, all my friends do."

"Sure Paru," Ranma replied.

*****

The gentle afternoon rain had forced Ranma to seek shelter under the awning of one of the many shops in the merchant sector. Even with the waterproof soap the cursed martial artist didn't feel like walking around in wet clothes. Having shifted into a red Chinese shirt and black pants, and donned a forest green cloak, the pigtailed youth waited for Kazumi.

Spotting the energetic brunette, Ranma couldn't help but whistle as he took in her white formfitting one piece skirt. With the streets relatively clear due to the light rain, he could see that the short skirt barely came down to her mid-thigh and the matching white knee high platform boots and with her short hair up in her normal fashion it was clear that she had just purchased the new outfit. Unfortunately it the brunette had not purchased a cloak or coat to go with her new outfit. Despite the fact that she was relatively dry having clung to the awnings and out of the rain for the most part it was clear that she couldn't cross the open commons without getting very wet.

In a flash Ranma was beside her, draping his cloak over her to protect her from the gentle rain. "Hey," he greeted, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey yourself," she smiled finally recognizing him. "Blond? I didn't think you could look any better, but blond works."

"Huh? Oh," he replied realizing that he'd maintained the bright blond hair after going Super Saiyan for Haruna.

"I take it you've eaten already," she stated more then asked. "I ate with Chamo, Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna already."

"Oh," he replied. Not sure what to do as the weather disrupted his plans to go to sight seeing with her and the fact that she'd already eaten the cursed martial artist tried to come up with a back up plan.

The sudden sensation of firm breasts pressed up against his chest and Kazumi's warm lips on his interrupted his thoughts as the hard working reporter kissed him. Feeling her tongue on his lips he opened his eyes before slowly closing them, losing himself in heat of the kiss.

"I know what we can do," she teased, breaking the kiss, "we do have all afternoon, right?"

Unconsciously the demonically enhanced youth slipped into the aggressive girl's mind. Visions of them naked and…

Ranma quickly shut off the link, not sure if he wanted to actually fulfill those visions or if he needed to keep from fulfilling those wicked dreams. Feeling Kazumi's hand snaking down the front of his pants he knew that she definitely wanted to make those dreams into reality.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" she purred into his ear.

_Treating women right is the way of a true martial artist and man_, the vampire taunted.

_Time for you to prove you're a _real_ man_, Sonya added.

Wrapping his arm around her, they quickly vanished, only to reappear several kilometers away in the closest park. Sheltered from the gentle ran and from prying eyes, Ranma lifted the slight girl up, kissing her passionately. Feeling her tongue once again probing into his mouth he began to massage her firm ass.

Breaking the kiss, the wicked girl smiled as she pulled away. Releasing the clasp holding her skintight top together Kazumi slowly peeled off her skirt, exposing her perky young breasts to the hormone crazed martial artist.

For the second time in as many days Ranma felt his automated defenses kick in as he took in the sight of the topless girl before him. His body trembled as two distinctly different urges fought for control; both primal and basic – the need and desire to survive and avoid pain versus the need and desire to procreate and enjoy the willing girl's lovely body. Caught up in the seemingly eternal struggle between the two urges Ranma simply stood there stupidly as Kazumi sauntered up to him. Unbuttoning his shirt the aggressive girl gently caressed his tone yet well muscled chest, sending a shiver through the young man's body that even the busty and aggressive Shampoo had never done in all the times she'd glomped onto him.

Body frozen in delight (and some degree of terror) Ranma felt his mind slipping into Kazumi's consciousness once again; this time filling with images of the sneaky reporter watching other young couples in their heated moments of intimacy and passion.

Feeling her hands snaking down his pants, the cursed martial artist closed his eyes as the visions in his mind were replaced with another set of images. Looking through the darkness he realized he was once again seeing things through the reporter's vantage point as a young high school girl knelt before her boyfriend. Unzipping his pants the girl slowly pulled out her lover's manhood before slowly covering it with eager kisses.

Snapping his eyes open Ranma shook the image out of his mind as he felt Kazumi's warm hands on his untested equipment. The feel of her warm lips wrapping around his shaft sent another shudder through him. Clutching her brunette hair he felt her slowly take all of him in.

Unaware of the passage of time Ranma simply leaned back against the tree as she pleasured him orally. Feeling his muscles tensing as though he were in the middle of a life or death fight, the cursed youth gripped the hard bark of the tree, crushing it with ease as he tried to keep from crying out in pleasure. _Eighteen years of celibacy, so much for emulating the immaculate Shaolin Monks_, he thought to himself as Kazumi cleaned up.

Undoing his cloak he quickly put it around her shoulders. Reaching down to her firm breasts he gently massaged them as he pulled her up to him. Both of them standing up he leaned forward to suck on her erect nipples. Taking his time and enjoying every moment of it, he slowly teased her breasts. Feeling her legs slowly encircling him he grabbed her firm ass, lifting her off the ground. Turning around he pressed her against the tree.

Suddenly his danger sense kicked in. Freezing, the martial artist extended his senses.

"What? Don't stop," the reporter pleaded.

"Someone's coming," he whispered. Though he didn't see anyone he felt a familiar presence. "Sayo."

"Shit!" the reporter exclaimed.

Setting her down Ranma quickly dressed. Looking up he quickly helped Kazumi clean up and then pull on her skintight outfit. Once again presentable, the pair vanished, reappearing in the commons that they had disappeared from hours before.

"I had fun," Kazumi smiled wickedly. "Maybe we can finish our 'discussion' next time."

Leaning in for a gentle kiss, Ranma smiled. "Definitely."

*****

A/N

Yes, I'm making the fic a harem. And I'll make RWW a harem fic for Ranma as well.

Clearly, not all the girls are ready for such a physical relationship, but some… well some of them are. No, Ranma's not going to get physical with all of them, yet.

Next date, in case you haven't read RWW, is Konoka and Takane.

Read and Review.

Dreamingfox


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes

Thanks to those of you who have read, and of course those who have reviewed as well; this fic is a lemon, but I hope that you at least find it entertaining. While Dating the Seven Samurai isn't written in the completely same style or focus as Ranma's White Wings, I hope that you all enjoy reading it.

*****

The cool early evening rains seemed to work wonders on the hormone driven Ranma as he meditated. The abrupt end of his date with Kazumi had left him (and her) more then a little bit restless. Valiantly trying to clear his mind of his impure and immoral thoughts (and visuals that he had procured from the voyeur), the cursed youth was glad that he had liberally applied the waterproof soap. Even with his hot (and bothered) aura heating up the cool rain drops that feel on him, the martial artist knew that he wouldn't have time to change back into his male form for his date with Konoka.

No longer feeling the cool drops of rain, Ranma inhaled deeply, taking in the clean and fresh scent of nature after a cleansing storm. Relaxed and centered, the youth quickly performed a casual (to him) back flip from the lotus position, landing on his toes gently. Eyes now open he examined his reflection in a nearby puddle. Not satisfied with the long locks that he had maintained since his date with Paru (having gone Super Saiyan 4 at the girl's request and changed the color to suit his natural hair color only after Kazumi had pointed it out, though he had maintained the length and wild styling of the character), he quickly forced his hair back into a more manageable length.

Satisfied, he turned his attention up to the dark sky. Sensing that the rain had only temporarily stopped the martial artist shook his head. Focusing his ki into his damp clothes he quickly dried the enchanted fabric. Not satisfied with the current shade and style of the clothes he slowly shifted it into a variation of his usual outfit, changing the red Chinese silk shirt into a sleeveless black shirt and matching midnight black pants.

_Man, this is definitely going to save me on the laundry_, he though, removing any and all traces of mud and dirt on his outfit. Unfortunately Ranma had failed to remove the smell of sweat (from performing his kata and his activities with Kazumi). But being Ranma, he failed to notice his own scent. Fortunately for the cursed young man the rain had helped remove some of it (so only someone with a good nose like Kotaro would notice the blended scents).

Convinced that he was ready the now pony-tailed martial artist checked the clock tower for the time. With only twenty minutes until his date with Konoka the young man casually (for him) headed towards the main square. Pulling another cloak out of stuff space (having left the last one with Kazumi) he glanced up at the brightening clouds. With the floating island so high in the air it was easy for the city's lanterns to reflect off of the thick, dark clouds, giving the storm a golden glow. The sound of lively music floated through the air, unimpeded by the occasionally falling rain.

The sight of the slim, long raven haired youth wearing the knee length dark blue skirt and the light purple blouse underneath was breath taking. Unlike some of the other dates (except for Haruna) who had focused on accentuating their physical appeal Konoka's apparel enhanced her grace and elegance as the fabric flowed behind her as she walked gracefully.

"H-hey Konoka," he squeaked out, waving to his date.

The slight girl's warm smile seemed to light the dark evening. "Evening Ranma."

Offering his arm to the smaller girl he smiled as she took is, entwining hers with his.

"So, what do you have in store for me tonight?" she asked innocently.

"Does dinner and dancing sound good to you?" he replied.

"I never knew you could dance," she answered, looking at him appraisingly.

"Haha," he chuckled, rubbing his head with his free hand, "I've never actually danced. But I figure if I can master several different styles of martial arts, dancing can't be that hard."

A cool, stiff evening breeze reminded him that autumn wasn't too far away in the magical world. Reaching into stuff space he offered the slender girl a cloak.

"Thank you," she said, accepting his cloak.

Finding a vacant table covered by an umbrella the pair took a seat. They didn't wait long for a waiter (a lean four armed demon) to arrive, though they did take some time to order something non-alcoholic (Ranma would not be making that mistake again).

Nonchalantly watching the dancing as they ate and exchanged tales of some of their adventures, the pair enjoyed their meal together.

"So, do you think you've observed enough dancing to manage the task yourself?" Konoka teased.

"I don't know," Ranma replied. "I'm pretty sure I can't do half of what he's doing," he pointed out a lizard man as it hopped on one foot then started to hop on the other, all the while appearing to convulse and shake its body and tail "but I might be better then him" he pointed to tall beastman who stood with his partner, simply shaking his head to the beat of the music.

"We'll see," the small girl teased.

"I guess," Ranma smiled, taking her hand as he stood up. Leading her out to the dance floor the martial artist listened to the change of tempo and sounds of the large band.

Slowly they both began to move with the music, trying to step to the beats set by the band through their various songs. Shifting from quick, jazzy songs to rhythmic folksy songs; and to slower ballads the pair danced together.

The strange (to him) feeling of peaceful bliss as Konoka leaned against him as they danced to a soft ballad was completely foreign to the chaos attracting martial artist. It was almost as though he was meditating but he was still moving around and had not shut out the other sensations around him.

After a string of several light, mellow ballads it was clear to the crowd that the performance and dancing was winding down. Still, Ranma was hesitant to leave but the fact that the smaller girl was clearly exhausted from several hours of dancing combined with the late hour forced the restless young man to reconsider.

Leading Konoka back to their table for their cloaks he draped the smaller one over her shoulders before doing the same for himself. The light pitter-patter of the gently falling rain combined with the fading but still warm glow of the concert accompanied them as they traversed back towards the Urborg. A sudden gust of wind hinted at the reinvigorated rainstorm. Seeking refuge from the rain the pair found a secluded bench under an awning.

"Sorry," the cursed youth apologized, "it's just a bit wet."

Having previously altered his cloak by adding several Nephalim seals so that he could adjust the appearance of it as well as he could his shirt and pants, Ranma had made his cloak water resistance. Unfortunately the same could not be said of Konoka's cloak. Sitting on the wet bench Ranma knew he wouldn't get wet, but Konoka was a different story. Even sheltered from the rain, the girl would get wet from the puddle water on the bench. But if he took off his cloak to cover the bench then it would revert to its original state, leaving them both to get wet as they sat on the bench.

"Um, I guess I'll just have to sit on your lap," she suggested, coming to the same conclusion as she looked down at the wet bench.

"Sure, I guess," he replied, not sure what to say really.

Sitting on the bench he opened his cloak slightly to allow the smaller girl to seat herself on his lap. Wrapping his cloak around them both he felt a warm wave passing through his body as the slight girl nuzzled up to him. With both of them seated and Konoka on his lap, Ranma found that the difference in their height wasn't so great.

With one hand caressing her smooth, soft cheek before trailing down to her chin, Ranma pulled the smaller girl's face to his, kissing her gently. Sharing several long, sensual kisses the pair sat together, content to taste each other's lips and cuddle together as the rain fell outside of their hidden shelter.

The sound of the large clock tower chiming as it announced the late hour slowly drew them out of their warm moment.

"Thank you for tonight" she said, reluctantly pulling herself away from him and standing up. "But just so you know, not all of us move at the same pace."

Ranma paused. Blinking, he looked down at the ground. _We're both moving at the same pace, right? I slowed down to match her pace, didn't I?_

Making eye contact with the graceful girl he froze. Gasping the true meaning of what she'd said he blushed.

"Well, it seems like someone's putting you in your place," a familiar voice called out.

With the rain having washed away the scents of the city and the crowds Ranma quickly latched onto the pheromones that the incubus released. "Hakkon."

Shadowy figures emerged at the edge of the commons as Ranma quickly stood up and moved shield Konoka from the newcomers.

"Such hostility," the incubus stated, shaking his head. "I told you the last time I saw you that I'm no longer your enemy."

"Kinda hard to remember given all that you did," the young man replied.

Slowly making out the figure of the incubus and his female companion Ranma picked up on the succubus' scent.

"I sincerely apologize for any… problems that might have occurred because of my actions," Hakkon apologized. "Besides, this is Ostia, fighting is prohibited outside of the arena. All issues between individuals that are not settled in the arena are settled through other challenges."

"A friend of yours?" the succubus asked.

"An adventurer I met not to long ago," Hakkon replied with a wicked smile. "He worked with my sisters."

"Why don't you introduce us?" the dark skinned succubus asked.

"Ranma," the incubus stated, "Ranma Tendo, brother of Ranko Tendo."

"Oh? Your sister is the mysterious third member of Team Negima?"

"Yeah."

"Sasha here was chosen to be the announcer for the Ostian Tournament," Hakkon stated. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm sure you and your date would like to get back to what you were doing; or not. I know Sasha and I are looking to have an interesting night ourselves."

Ranma watched as the pair of lust demons departed.

"You're staying at the Urborg, right?" the incubus asked. "I'll probably stop by; maybe challenge you to the Cloud Chaser Challenge. I know that Jedit loves those famous waffled, I'm sure you'll probably see him around."

With the mood ruined Ranma escorted Konoka back to the Urborg. "Sorry," he apologized, kissing Konoka gently on the lips.

"I had fun," the slender girl replied with a smile. "It's not your fault we ran into them."

Kissing him again she sent a warm sensation through him again before breaking the kiss. "Good night."

Retreating to his suite, Ranma grabbed a change of clothes. Even though he could alter his outfit to suit his needs, even he knew that he shouldn't wear the same clothes for too many days straight. Not to mention that he needed a bath every once in awhile too.

Though the rain had started up again Ranma knew that the wards protecting the courtyard and baths from prying eyes and wandering eyes also prevented the rain from falling in the courtyard or bath house and directed it to the distillery, filling the Urborg's reserves with fresh, clean water.

Slipping out of his outfit and into the hot bath water the cursed martial artist tried to relax. Unable to sleep more then a half hour at a time, Ranma couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the Celestial scrolls he'd mastered. Szadeck did mention that I had picked up two curses, and hunger is one of them.

Leaning back against the warm stone he rested his head on the ledge of the bath as he tried to relax. The feel of the hot (warm to him) water combined with the cool late summer air helped to sooth his body and mind. Staring up at the patches of clear sky as the clouds parted the martial artist took in the different stars of the magical word.

The sound the gentle rustling grass snapped him out of his trance. Though the sudden gusts of wind were simply a sign of the changing weather that swept away the remains of the rainstorm, it clearly had not been the source of the gentle rustling. Listening carefully he distinctly heard someone entering the bathhouse.

"Did you have fun tonight Ranma-dono?" the formal ninja girl asked as she entered the open air bathhouse.

Turning around he eyed the busty girl.

"Um, hey Kaede," he replied, not sure what to make of the ninja's sudden appearance.

"I told you before I'd see you tonight," the ninja said as she pulled off her pants. Seeing his jaw drop the ninja smiled before quickly removing the rest of her clothes. "I left a shadow clone, de gozaruna."

Ranma mindlessly nodded, not really processing what she said so much as he was focusing on what she was doing. Mesmerized by her naked body and full breasts Ranma found himself standing up before her, exposing his naked body to her as she approached him. Taking her hand he pulled her to him, heedless of the height difference (as he was standing in the bath and she was out of it). Eyes glued to her magnificent breasts he felt her clutch his head to her fleshy mounds. Kissing her breasts he began to massage her firm and tone ass with his hands as he slowly lowered her into the water.

Relishing the feel of her firm assets he slowly and reluctantly kissed his way up to her neck before moving to her succulent lips while exploring her marvelous body with his hands. In the back of his mind the attentive martial artist noted how the ninja responded to each gentle kiss, caress and grope.

Laying the curvy girl down, he reached into stuff space for the "package" that Dr. Tofu had given him. Taking out a condom he quickly slipped it on.

A rare wicked smile appeared on the ninja's face as she eyed Ranma. Sitting up she pushed him down as she kissed him passionately. Straddling him she reached between his legs, guiding him into her moist, warm orifice. Slowly grinding her hips down against his she took more of him in with each pass.

Reaching up to massage her jiggling breasts Ranma smiled as the ninja purred in pleasure. Tweaking her erect nipples he savored the feeling of being inside of her, knowing full well that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Her moans of delight quickly came faster and more frequently as she increased her tempo. Feeling his body tensing, his toes curling, then suddenly a wave of pleasure passed through him as he released his load into her, moaning as he finally became a man.

Panting, the ninja girl collapsed onto him, her sweat soaked breasts pressed against his chest. Purring into his ear she nuzzled against his neck and shoulder.

Taking several moments to catch their breath Ranma as Kaede sat up the cursed youth pulled her back down to her, kissing her passionately.

"I'm glad I waited," Kaede whispered as she broke the kiss.

"Waited?" Ranma asked, not sure what she was hinting at.

"For a man like you to come around, de gozaruna," she replied, kissing him teasingly. "I should get some rest. Not all of us are blessed with the stamina of a horse."

Chuckling at the pun, Ranma watched as Kaede quickly dressed before departing. The sight of her naked body in the starlight sent shivers of excitement through his body.

An hour or so later Ranma exited the bathhouse as Ranko. Though the romp with Kaede had helped, the cursed martial artist couldn't shake herself of her restlessness. Setting down her cloak she sat down in a lotus position as she began to meditate.

*****

The clear but cool late summer morning was a very welcome sight for Ranma. Finishing her morning ritual of meditation, practicing, and a cold shower (she couldn't get the image of Kaede's bare bouncing breasts out of her mind, and speed training hadn't helped), the cursed martial artist headed into town.

Preparing for her date with Takane Ranma hoped that the weather and crowds would be more favorable today then they had been the previous day. Relaxed and loose after hours of meditation and practice he looked forward to her date with the shadow mage.

Finding some hot water she quickly moved to a secluded area before changing back into male Ranma. Channeling his ki he quickly dried his clothes. Not satisfied with the color of his outfit Ranma again forced it to shift, changing into a pair of charcoal grey pants and black and white shirt with a black and white ying yang symbol on the back.

"Hey Ranma," the blond called out in greeting.

Turning around he spotted the blond in a modest red velvet dress that brought a smile to his face. "Hey Takane," he returned.

Hand in hand the pair strolled through the city aimlessly. "So, is there anything-"

Cut off by the girl's sudden kiss Ranma was taken aback. Pulling her to him he felt her tongue probing his lips. Opening his lips to allow her access he found his hands lifting the hem of her skirt. Surprised to find nothing beneath the modest skirt he gently pulled away. Scanning the area he found only the blonde's flush face and a knowing smile as they vanished into the shadows.

Free of prying eyes Ranma lifted the blond off her feet, pinning her against the wall. Hitching her leg over his waist she ground her hips against his. Kissing madly as though Takane's kisses would sate his insatiable hunger, the cursed martial artist kept his lips pressed against hers as they explored each other's bodies with their hands.

As with the ninja, Ranma carefully noted how Takane reacted to his touch as he caressed her bare thighs, massaged her ass and breasts, or gently caressed her back. Though her reactions were clearly different, they none the less signaled that she was clearly enjoying every moment of their time together.

Feeling that he was ready, the pigtailed youth reached once again into stuff space. Taking out some condoms he prepared himself. Pressing her against the wall he entered her slowly. Kissing franticly he slowly thrust into her, eliciting a groan of pleasure as he slowly filled her. Savoring the feeling of being completely inside of her he panted for breath.

Gradually he repeated the process of slowly thrusting in and out of her, increasing the speed and tempo with each thrust. Moaning in pleasure Takane fought for breath as he rocked her world, sending waves of pleasure through her body until finally he came.

Spent, Ranma slowly lowered them both to the ground. Heart pounding as though he'd fought several rounds with Saffron, Ranma lay on top of the blond. After only a few short minutes he was up, ready for more. Slipping on another condom he spread the blond wide, entering her again and again until he'd cum a second time.

Again he collapsed onto her as he fought for his breath. Dripping sweat he returned the girl's passionate kisses as his body recovered. Removing and replacing the used condom he pressed himself against her, massaging her firm ass as he prepared to spread her wide.

"Wait," she pleaded, pushing him off of her so that he was now on his hands and knees. Forcing him back to his feet she quickly got to hers before turning around.

Not sure what to make of her stance Ranma simply stood there as she reached back and grabbed hold of his erection. Turning back to look at him, she licked her lips as she guided him into her.

Eyes widening as the new position sent different waves of pleasure through his body, Ranma quickly slammed into her, driving all of him into her. Grabbing hold of her hips he began to thrust into her again.

Hearing Takane scream in ecstasy he nearly stopped, only to have her plead that he continue. Finally Takane's body trembled as wave after wave of pure bliss claimed her. Clinging to the wall she managed to stay on her feet until Ranma came again.

Gently, he hugged her, lowering them both to the ground so that they could catch their breath. Completely spent, Ranma knew that he'd need more then just a few minutes to recover. Even his stamina had been sorely tested by the marathon love making session.

*****

A/N

Yes, lemon. There were lots and lots of lemon in this chapter.

Back in Chapter 21 of Negima we see Kaede put the moves on Negi, at least that's how I saw it. Stripping before him and jumping into the hot-tub with him. Come on, that is definitely putting the moves on him.

Anyways, Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.

Next Chapater – Kaede and Asuna.

Dreamingfox


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes –

Thanks of course to all those readers and reviewers of this fic. Yes, the fic is lemon, but I hope that everyone who has read this fic enjoys it. I know that this fic is not to everyone's liking, given its different focus and purpose then the main fic of RWW, but hey, it is a side fic for a reason.

Yeah, Ranma has finally realized that he can't just settle for one girl, at least not yet, and probably not ever. He is attracted to each of the girls, and cares about them too; a different dynamic then what he has with the Nerima girls because of the fact that the Mahora girls aren't beating him up for every misunderstanding and try to do their part to accept the chaos that goes with Ranma, and they can share.

As Konoka stated, not all girls move at the same place, and Ranma's fine with that. Each of them has their own appeal and style, and he's starting to become mature enough to realize that.

Please Read and Review.

*****

The scent of freshly baked goods and finely marinated meats carried on the warm afternoon air made Ranma's mouth salivate. Having spent the morning with Takane doing very… adult things together, Ranma was truly hungry. Even without his hunger curse the cursed martial artist knew that he needed to stop and get something to eat. Unfortunately his … date with Takane had run much longer then he had anticipated, leaving him with little time to make it across town for his date with Kaede.

Roof jumping at such a high speed, Ranma was tempted to employ wingless flying techniques. Unfortunately flying simply offered him a means of traveling higher, not necessarily faster. And with all the wards preventing low flying the cursed youth knew that flying of either sort would have proven to be much slower.

Catching the ninja's subtle scent despite the thousands of people who were in the market place, Ranma quickly found the girl. Moving in closer he saw that she was wearing a long ki that came down to her mid-thigh, long silky nylons that came up just past her knees (but not quiet up to her gi) and simple slippers.

Hiding his presence Ranma wondered just how close he could get to the girl without alerting her to his presence. Slowly, cautiously, he closed in on the busty ninja. With her back to the shadows the ninja girl never sensed Ranma's approach. Reaching out of the shadows he wrapped his arms around her, hauling her in quietly.

Surprised by the sudden feeling of hands latched onto her, Kaede quickly recognized the feel of Ranma's hands. Wrapped in his strong arms, she felt his slight erection poking her in the rear.

"Ranma-dono," she whispered.

"Kaede," he returned, reluctantly letting her go.

Spinning around to face him she quickly stole a kiss.

"Hmm," she purred, "what's the plan?"

"Huh?" the dazed martial artist asked, not sure where the conversation had gone. "Oh, yeah, our date," he muttered. "I wanted to check out this sport I heard of, it's supposed to be like ping pong, but with metal balls and nunchucks."

Intrigued, Kaede smiled as she took Ranma's hand as she led her towards the competition. Standing behind enchanted glass (so that I could withstand the high velocity steel balls that got past the competitors) they watched as several teams played.

"That's not too hard," Ranma stated as a team was eliminated due to one of their members being knocked out.

"You think you could do better?" a wolfish beastman challenged.

"Definitely," the skilled martial artist replied.

Unable to cage his massive ego, Ranma and his date were quickly led towards the short registration line. Fifteen minutes later the pair of martial artists was picking out their nunchucks. Deftly handling his weapon as though he'd spent everyday of the last five years training to use them, Ranma quickly silenced his doubters. Putting some money on them to win, Ranma wondered what the twelve to five odds translated to. Shrugging he took the receipt and moved towards the assigned table.

"Ready?" he asked Kaede. Watching her handle her nunchucks Ranma knew that the ninja had some skill with the weapon, though it was clear that she was not in his league.

With the barriers and enchantments in place the referee (a two headed titan) blew his whistle, signaling the start of the match. Watching how his opponents handled their nunchucks Ranma knew that he was facing a pair of skilled players. Deftly striking the ball with precise hits the pair (a Leonin female and a sleek beast woman with moose like antlers) managed to score the first points of the match when Ranma over hit the ball. Unfortunately those were the only points the duo won as Ranma quickly adapted his strikes to compensate for the backspin. Not willing to use his full speed and power, the cursed martial artist simply used just enough speed and power to overwhelm his opponents while also allowing Kaede to get in a few hits as well.

The second match was even easier then the first. Facing off against a lizard man (or woman) and a four armed demon, the Ala Alba members quickly took advantage of the fact that the extra limbs and impeded their opponent's use of their weapons.

The third set of opponents fared even worse then the second. The tall, lanky insectoid (with his/her wings and four arms) and beastman partner had eliminated themselves. Ranma wasn't exactly sure if it was intentional or accidental, but the insectoid missed the ball on the opening serve, instead connecting with his partner's head, knocking the beastman out of the fight.

The fourth fight lasted nearly twenty minutes. Facing off against dark skinned elves Kaede had mastered the art of giving the ball some decent backspin as she served. Down one point the ninja smashed the serve, forcing the lead elf to over extend as he returned the serve, only to have it smash into his partner. After winning three points using the same tactic, the elves had been forced to withdraw due to the injuries they'd received.

But it was the fifth match that ended their short-lived winning streak. Up against a pair of demons (technically three if you considered that one of them was actually two demons, one controlling the top and the other apparently operating everything from the stomach down; and the other a horned demon with wicked fangs and several extra appendages) Ranma decided to end the fight quickly as his insatiable stomach grumbled. Hitting the ball hard off a mean serve he sent the ball crashing into one of the extra appendages of the second demon.

"Foul!" the demonic referee shouted, calling a halt to the match.

Ranma watched as the referee and medical staff examined the injured player. Sitting down beside Kaede the pair waited for the referee's decision.

"I think you're day here is done," a familiar voice said.

Turning to look at the speaker Ranma paused. Recognizing the tall Leonin warrior Ranma's hair literally stood on end.

"Jedit," he hissed.

"Ranma," the feline whispered.

"So you got Hakkon's message?"

Nodding, Ranma eyed the proud warrior.

"I assume that you're this 'Ranko' that everyone is talking about then," the Leonin assumed.

Ranma nodded again.

"I look forward to seeing you in the third round," Jedit stated. "But as I was saying, it looks like your day here is over."

"Why, what did Ranma-dono do?" the ninja asked.

Pointing over at another demon that appeared to be of the same race as the one Ranma had injured, the tall warrior shook his head. "I'm assuming that you don't know anything about demonic anatomy considering that there are so many types of them, but that particular race of demons, well, let's just say you hit him below the belt."

Ranma grimaced in sympathy.

"But that's just his…." Kaede said, assuming that the appendages that were attached to its head were simply like the snakes on a medusa's head. Glancing at the demon again, she blushed.

"Not all demons keep their reproductive organs covered," Jedit explained, forcing Kaede and a few other females within hearing distance to blush.

Ranma shook his head. If he had that many…. Appendages he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of the girls' one at a time, but then again, not all demons were created equal. Some had extra arms or legs, some had wings, some changed shape (or could alter their appearance), while others had extra appendages.

Spotting the referee walking over to them Ranma nodded to his partner.

"Kuro is unable to continue," the referee stated, "due to the injury he suffered from your errant hit. As such, the match is forfeit."

"He means to say that there is no winner and no loser," Jedit explained.

Ranma nodded, accepting the unfortunate end to their match. Listening to the referee announce the outcome of the match, Ranma and Kaede quickly turned in their equipment and collected their winnings.

"I guess that incubi and succubae aren't the only types of lust demons out there," Ranma muttered as they found a seat at a nearby café.

"Ranma-dono, are you envying him for his extra appendages?" the ninja teased.

"Well, with all of you girls I might need them," he replied. _Although I can't imagine how he does anything with those unless they extend, the girls are all sitting down and he's under the table, or he stands on his head_.

Attacking his food Ranma traded training stories with the ninja.

"So that's how you learned at ki projection attack," Kaede stated as she picked at her own dish.

"Yeah, and I managed to beat Ryoga too," the cursed youth added. "I mentioned Akane's panties and got him riled so that the Shishi Hodokan hit him and me, but of course I let it push me into him, making my punch hit even harder."

"So you turned his attack against him," the ninja stated rather then asked. "It seems you tend to do that a lot."

Ranma nodded. "Not all of my training has been focused on mastering new techniques. Sometimes it's just about learning to identify the weaknesses of an attack and how to exploit it."

Finishing the meal he left the winnings from the ping pong games.

"So, what about the speed training, was it something you mastered only to exploit?" Kaede asked.

"Speed training is something that everyone needs to master," Ranma explained. "It's more about learning how to force ki or mana into your muscles so you can increase your physical speed/strength/endurance."

Taking the initiative the ninja girl lashed out, trying snatch the cursed man's buttons off of his shirt. Ranma reflexively responded, swatting her hands away. Taking up the challenge the cursed youth quickly reciprocated, poking Kaede gently (as Nabiki had once done to him the first time they had met). In an instant the friendly competition became much more intense as the ninja forced her chi into her limbs, matching Ranma's ki less speed. Pouring in just enough so that he could fend off Kaede's quick hands while also teasing the girl, he continued to poke the ninja as she was failed to keep up with the much faster Ranma.

Though being poked by Ranma wasn't too bad, the ninja felt the need to prove herself to Ranma. Unable to keep up with Ranma, Kaede knew that she had to take another tactic. Fending off one the skilled martial artist's prods, she grabbed hold of his wrist. Immobilizing one arm lashed out with her free hand while using Ranma's arm along with her own to fend off his free hand. Snaking his hand free of the ninja's hold Ranma surprised Kaede with a swift but gentle stomp to her foot, startling her enough so that he could cop a feel of her jiggling breast.

With their challenge rapidly escalating as they added new attacks and adapted to the new strategies, the pair of fighters found themselves moving through the crowds. Hands moving faster then almost everyone around them could make out only the flapping of fabric as the pair moved suggested what they were aiming for.

With all that was going on between them it was clear that each of them was worked up. Unwilling to relent or concede, Ranma slowly (for them) directed them towards an open door. Headless of where the door lead to (but hoping that it gave them some privacy) the martial artist drove his prey into the opening. Noting the darkness as they approached the door Ranma smiled, landing another grope on Kaede. Steering her through the door he deftly closed it behind them, reaching out and grabbing the latch with his foot as he passed.

Grabbing hold of the ninja's hands he pulled her to him. Kissing her passionately he took a deep breath, inhaling her pheromones. Feeling her hands pinning his behind his back, Ranma leaned forward. Suddenly Kaede step-sided, forcing them to turn as Ranma fought to maintain his balance. Reaching out to grab hold of something, he was startled to discover that she had tied his hands together.

Tripping over what felt like a metal boot or shin guard Ranma lost control.

CRASH!!

Landing in a pile of now dented and beat up armor Ranma found that he was no longer in the dark.

"Nice panties," he stated, having a nice view up the ninja's gi.

"Thanks," she replied. "But I think we should get out of here."

"Probably," he returned, letting the ninja help him to his feet.

Fleeing the scene, they quickly left through the same door that they had entered in.

Sure that they were a safe distance away from the commotion they'd cause, they stopped, catching their breath and sharing a private laugh.

"Things are never boring with you around," Kaede stated, kissing Ranma gently.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he countered. Looking at her he smiled. "So, ropes?"

Chuckling, the ninja inhaled deeply.

Only the sound of the clock tower gonging kept Ranma from pulling the sexy ninja to him as the martial artist knew that he was going to be late for his other date if dared to stay around to (start and then) finish things with Kaede. Inhaling deeply didn't help as he picked up on her pheromones. Exhaling he shook his head before kissing her forehead gently.

Though the cursed martial artist reluctantly parted with the busty ninja, Ranma knew that he needed to get going. With the way that his date with Takane had gone, the late night romp with Kaede before that, and the weird images and thoughts regarding the injured demon, the martial artist gave the tall girl a parting kiss.

In a matter of moments Ranma had made it across the city. Spotting his date the pigtailed youth reached out to grab a flag pole, allowing him to redirect his momentum so that he could land gently (without having to land on someone's head).

"Asuna," he called out, getting the carrot-top's attention.

"Ranma," Asuna returned.

Reaching out he offered his arm to his date.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" the orphan asked, accepting his arm.

Overwhelmed by his late night and earlier dates, Ranma honestly had no idea what to do with Asuna. Having gone on so many dates in the past two days (three including today) the cursed youth had run out of ideas.

"Honestly," he finally said, leading the younger girl into a tavern, "I figured we'd get something to eat first. After that, who knows?"

With the remains of his winnings Ranma ordered them something interesting to eat. Having gorged himself on his late lunch with Kaede, the cursed young man knew that he didn't need to eat as much now. Still, Ranma gave in to the demands of his bottomless pit, ordering two orders of the house special for himself and one order of the daily special for Asuna.

With their table loaded down, Ranma fought the urge to attack his food with gusto, settling instead to casually (for him) enjoy the food while trying to make conversation with the carrot-top.

"So," Asuna finally said, finally breaking the pregnant silence, "how do you think I'm doing with the speed training?"

Munching on some leafy green vegetables (or he assumed that they were vegetables) Ranma took a moment to finish his mouthful before answering, "Okay I guess. You've got the most natural ability of all the girls, but you obviously lack the discipline and technique that some of the other girls have. You're still not as fast as Kaede, but you do have good bursts of speed and power. You just need to build your endurance."

Not happy with the assessment, but realizing that Ranma did know what he was talking about, Asuna nodded. With fork in hand she mauled her dish, letting out her frustrations as she attacked her food.

Glad that he wasn't on the plate, Ranma quickly finished off the first of his dishes.

"Um, how's the food?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Asuna glared. "It's good."

"Wanna try some of mine?" he asked.

Stabbing a piece of meat and then a piece of vegetable, she made sure that it was covered in some of the garlic-like sauce before quickly stuffing it into Ranma's open mouth.

Startled, Ranma quickly sampled the exotic food. "Hmmm," he replied, grabbing some of his noodle dish with his fork (they didn't use chopsticks in Ostia) before returning the favor.

Playfully the pair finished their meal, sharing and exchanging bits from their plates. Paying for the meal they made their way out of the tavern.

Taking the hotheaded girl's hand he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. An odd, unpleasant feeling passed through Ranma. Breaking the kiss he stood up.

"Something wrong?" a startled Asuna asked.

Blinking Ranma tried to figure out just what was wrong. "Someone's watching us," he lied. "I think we should head back to the Urborg."

*****

A/N

And that's where this side fic ends. To find out just what happens after the dates, head over to _Ranma's White Wings_ and read chapter 25. Well, that's where it ends for now.

Check out Bruce Lee plays ping pong on youtube and you'll kinda get an idea of what Ranma and Kaede did on their date.

Thanks of course to those few of you who have read and reviewed this fic. I know it's a bit off from RWW, but it needed to be done separately and thus a bit differently then the main fic.

Dreamingfox


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes –

Since a there were more than a few readers who felt that I rushed the ending of Ranma's White Wings and didn't give enough face time to the girls I'm posting this epilogue here with in the side story.

* * * * *

The smell of burning incense and freshly cut flowers lingered in the late summer air as the group approached Ranma's grave marker. The sun shone brightly for a moment as it peaked through the cloudy sky as it tried to warm the large group as they made their way through the cemetery.

Akira couldn't help but clutch the now dead pactio card she'd made with Ranma. As his partner she couldn't help but feel like she'd failed him. Even though he was the fighter it was her duty as his partner to assist him.

To everyone who hadn't gone to the magical world Akira's sudden change was mystifying. True she had shown signs of growing attraction towards the pigtailed martial artist prior to the group's departure to England, but how much could their relationship have grown in a week?

But for each of the girls who had returned from the magical world and those in particular who had been intimate with the pigtailed fighter, the time they had spent (or hadn't spent) with him was now a double edged sword as they tried to mourn his passing.

For Akira, one of Ranma's two partners, his sacrifice was the result of poor preparation and inadequate training. Though she couldn't blame Negi for wanting to find his missing father, Akira couldn't help but think that Eva, the advisor for the club who had also trained Negi and given not only the boy mage but his entire entourage the green light to go to England and the magical world, and Rakan, the legendary fighter who had decided that his pride and arrogance which had caused him to challenge Negi and thus leave the group open for the Peri's sneak attack, as the two most at fault. While she acknowledged that it was the trip that had allowed her to become closer to Ranma, it was the poor judgment and decisions from the adults that had resulted in the unnecessary loss of the pigtailed guardian.

And then there was the fact that she'd failed as a partner…

Looking at the framed black and white picture of a smiling and carefree Ranma, the swimmer's anger melted. Knees buckling she would have fallen to her knees if not for Makie and Ako. Hugging their sobbing friend, the sports girls comforted Akira.

Kaede averted her eyes from the scene. For the stealthy ninja, such overt displays of emotion were not acceptable, as such the tall girl fought to maintain her normal cheerful yet stoic appearance despite the inner turmoil that her emotions were wrecking on her psyche. As a ninja she was supposed to be able to accept the sudden loss of any of her companions even though none of them were ninja. In the supposedly peaceful world that the Japanese lived in, an honorable death in combat was rare, taking the young fighter before he could produce an heir. True, adding Ranma's genes would have made the clan stronger, but the fact that she hadn't brought him or his genes in wasn't for a lack of effort. The real loss was that the young warrior was truly a good person. Sure, Ranma could be an ass and a fool (and pretty ignorant at times too), but he had always put the girls' and Negi's interests before his own despite the fact that he hadn't known them for that long.

The sudden surge of anger startled the quiet ninja, bringing her out of her thoughts as Kaede sought the source of the heated aura. It didn't surprise her that the source was Asuna. Ever since she had awoken from the spell that Fate's minions had put on her the rowdy girl had been more distant and her normally volatile temperament had grown a hair trigger that even the easy going and gentle Konoka couldn't get past.

For her part Asuna couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by things. Now free of Nagi's memory charm the last princess of Ostia was trying to come to terms with her previously hidden memories. Though she knew that Nagi, Rakan, and Takahata each had their own reasons why they had sought to keep her past hidden, she couldn't help but blame them for how things had turned out. If she'd known about her family's history she would have trained harder as well as kept her guard up so as to prevent herself from getting captured.

Falling to her knees Asuna cursed herself for being weak. If only she'd been stronger… if only she'd been honest with Ranma about her feelings… Maybe, just maybe, he'd be alive today.

Konoka and Setsuna rushed to the carrot-top's side, offering their shoulders to the now sobbing girl. It didn't take long for nearly everyone to start tearing up if they weren't already crying outright. Even the normally bubbly Kazumi was unusually somber, then again, the setting and atmosphere could put a damper on anyone's mood.

As the oldest (officially, not technically) of the Mahora girls Takane appeared to be handling Ranma's passing the best. In truth the blond shadow mage had taken his loss just as hard as any of the others. Though she probably knew the gender cursed boy for the shortest amount of time she had been strongly attracted to him once they had met. Unsure if it was due to just the passionate succubus induced kiss that he had given her or if both of them had mutually been attracted to each other, Takane couldn't help but start to doubt her relationship with Ranma.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," a familiar voice said.

Many of the girls turned towards the powerful fighter and one-time rival of the late Ranma Saotome. So used to seeing Ryoga in his yellowish sweater and black pants it was sort of surreal to see him dressed so formally in a black formal suit which only served to remind them that they were in a cemetery.

"It's good to see you Ryoga," Kotaro returned on behalf of the group as he limped over to his one-time opponent.

A silent nod from the young man said it all as Ryoga shook the dog hanyo's hand. Clapping Negi on the shoulder Ryoga smiled crookedly before moving towards Eva and Chachamaru. Ever the outsider, the cursed martial artist watch in silence as the Mahora crew paid their respects to the pigtailed martial artist that had become one of theirs.

As the one of the few to have been present at Ranma's funeral, Ryoga couldn't help but notice the differences and similarities between the group of girls here and the ones who had been present at the funeral. While Ranma's death had been unexpected, he couldn't help but think that the Mahora girls were much closer to Ranma then the Nerima girls. Akira, Takane, Mana, Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, Kokone, Misora, and Mei had been present, but had kept themselves out of sight (at least from Akane) but they had been fairly quiet then. Now Akira, Takane, and Haruna were more emotional as they grieved for Ranma.

Even Ukyo, who had been the closest to Ranma, had clearly given up on him after the failed wedding had not shown as much emotion at the funeral as the Mahora girls were now. Though his death had been a shock to her, and would perhaps be a large obstacle in her developing relationship with Konatsu, Ryoga was sure that she had already come to accept her role as Ranma's friend, and that acceptance had allowed her to come to terms with his passing better then any of the other girls.

The purple haired Amazon and the hotheaded Akane had both radiated anger, though perhaps for different reasons then Asuna. Both Shampoo and Akane had been furious that Ranma hadn't chosen them before passing, and Akane was probably upset that she did not have the chance to prove herself to Ranma as well. Asuna had wanted Ranma's respect and recognition as a worthy peer and rival, but ultimately it was her inability to protect herself and reliance on Ranma that was haunting her now. It was clear to that she was more upset at her own shortcomings and the decisions of others, and not at Ranma's failure to choose one of them over the other before he passed. Even without Ranma present the two would continue their rivalry and animosity so long as they were around each other, each blaming the other for keeping Ranma away from them and for ultimately chasing him away from Nerima and to the fight that eventually killed him.

But for Asuna it was very different. Not only had she been captured, but a fake copy of her had taken her rightful place. The sparring, the dates, the casual down time with the other; all of those missed opportunities to be with the first person she had felt anything for after having her feelings for her long-time crush rejected. It looked like Asuna had clearly withdrawn much more after Ranma's death, and it would definitely take a lot more for her to get over it.

"Ryoga," a gentle yet strained voice said, drawing the powerful fighter's attention back from his thoughts.

The lithe swimmer and one of Ranma's two partners approached him. Reflexively Ryoga straightened his back as he faced the tall Akira and the other girls behind her.

"I… we saved up and bought this for Ranma," Akira stated as she pulled out a small bundle. "It's supposed to prevent you from turning into your cursed form."

Stunned, he blinked as he the slim girl forced the cloth bundle into his hands. For the past few weeks (or days depending on how you looked at it) he hadn't even thought about his curse.

"It's designed to keep were-wolves from transforming at the full moon," Ako explained. "But it should work on any triggered curse like the one you and… well, anyone involved with you guys has."

The proud fighter nodded, slowly comprehending what was going on. But why give it to him?

"We bought it for Ranma," Nodoka stated. "But since he doesn't need it anymore, I think he'd want you to have it."

Ryoga couldn't help but think that there was more to life then just fighting and being the best. As he watched the girls slowly file out of the cemetery he couldn't help but thinking once again that he'd missed out on so many opportunities to become a better friend to the person that he'd long sought to beat and destroy. Then again, it wasn't until after the failed wedding that Ranma had started to change, and that change had slowly rubbed off on him. Ryoga was sure that had Ranma returned to Nerima things would have changed for the better. But now it was Nerima's loss.

Perhaps Ranma had been right in leaving Nerima and trying to find answers that didn't involve beating up others as the solution to whatever problem that he had. Clearly there was more to life than just fighting and being the best.

* * * * *

A light drizzle combined with the fact that the there were still a few days left until the end of the summer holidays explained why the Mahora Campus was so vacant. With all that had happened over the past few days, Sayo could understand why everyone else had felt the need to go and pay their last respects to Ranma. But as a spirit who had not come to terms with her own death Sayo just couldn't bring herself to go. That and the fact that she just felt weird using Ranma's totem to give herself a body to physically go to his grave marker was much more then she could deal with. Even so, she had not expected to be so alone now that the other girls had gone off to Nerima.

The faint but to her noticeable surge in spiritual/ki energies startled her. In her many, many years at Mahora she'd never felt anything remotely like that.

"Hey Sayo," a slightly familiar voice said, greeting her.

The ghost girl turned around. _No, he couldn't have, could he?_ The sight of the tall boy standing before her brought the ghost to tears (well, it would have if she could actually cry). She wasn't sure why she was so... emotional, but she was. Despite the fact that his appearance was different with his long red hair and glowing white wings, Sayo was sure that it was Ranma standing before her.

"Ranma, why are you here?" the ghost asked as she blinked.

The feel of his hand on her shoulder startled her again. _I can actually feel him! I haven't felt anything except when I was in the totem!_ Gazing down at the strong, firm hand on her shoulder she reflexively reached out and put her hand on his. "Why? How can I feel you?"

"It's complicated," he replied.

"You're not a ghost, are you?" she questioned. Slowly memories flooded her mind, memories of her past, of her life, and of her years in Mahora.

Ranma shook his head. Though he'd spent some time in his new body, the former heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling/Anything Goes Martial Arts still was not sure about, well, anything. Unconsciously his new ethereal wings shifted, glowing brighter as they moved higher up on his shoulder.

"You're an angel!" Sayo exclaimed. "Does that mean…"

Again he shook his head. "That's not my job."

"Then what?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he replied. "I just wanted to stop by and see everyone before I go, but I guess they went to Nerima."

Sayo nodded.

"It's probably for the best that they don't see me right now," he added.

"But everyone misses you," the pale girl pleaded. "They think you died!"

The sad look in Ranma's blue eyes said everything as he gazed down at the ghost.

"Sorry," she apologized. As a ghost herself she knew that she'd died as well, just as Ranma had. Not only had he accepted his own death, but for him to transcend and move on he couldn't let his own emotions keep him tied to the material world he would have come back as a ghost, not an angel.

"When you're ready, let me know," he said with a gentle smile. Taking his hand off of her shoulder he plucked a feather and handed it to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she clutched the feather.

"I don't know," he replied, his smile never wavering. "But I'll be around."

*****

Author's Notes –

Now it's over. I know that a lot of you didn't like how I rushed through the ending of Ranma's White Wings, so I hope that this helps those of you who needed some closure.

Dreamingfox


End file.
